


Even Princes Can Relate

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Art is linked below, Breaking those gender norms by dear boys!, Fluff, Humor, Inspired by Tumblr Art, M/M, Prince!Victor, Romance, Skating, Some Homphobia, prince!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Phichit got an invitation to Victor Nikiforov's birthday celebration, and he was taking Yuuri as his plus one. The prince of Petersburg was probably the most amazing person in Yuuri's opinion. Not once did he think that they could get along so well though.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Princely AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/243658) by Xiaoann. 



> That Prince!AU that no one(A.K.A. a lot of people) asked for! This is for @xiaoann on Tumblr, for creating beautiful art that inspired this! My friend @ akari-chaan asked me to write a fic for the art.
> 
> I have permission to the cover I made!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

** **

* * *

 

"Guess who got an invitation to Victor Nikiforov's coming of age celebration!"

Yuuri wasn't even given a chance to say anything because his dear friend Phichit was shoving a lavishly decorated piece of card-stock under his nose so that Yuuri could get a good look at the object himself. And indeed, it was an invitation to the Prince's ball.

"It also says that I can bring a plus one and as I have no one else in my life who means so much to me, I decided that you're going to be my guest!"

Yuuri's mouth dropped open. "Are you _serious_?!"

Phichit grinned and nodded. "We are going to go fly on over there, spend the night in a nearby hotel, and flaunt ourselves about the ball, making everyone jealous."

"Phichit, I think you missed the part where I'm just a common figure skater with nothing interesting to show for myself. Therefore no one would really care about me."

Phichit scoffed. "Your family are distant relations to the royal family of Yu-Topia, through your aunt. Enough so that you are considered for every invitation our King and Queen send out. Also, your family was put in control of the entertainment district for a reason. You have enough sway here, though it shouldn't matter anyway."

What he was saying _was_ true, but Yuuri didn't feel particularly special simply because his family had close ties with his aunt's new family.

"Not to mention that you are one of our best performers. So yes, you are special and yes you deserve to come with me. My parents won't be there becausde they're off on their third honeymoon."

With a roll of the eyes and a good-natured snort, Yuuri nodded, allowing Phichit to finally calm down some.

"What are we wearing though?"

Phichit's grin was devilish. "Well we're going to watch your idol celebrate his day of birth, so it's only fair that we apply **Shock & Awe**."

 **Shock & Awe** meant serious business in Phichit's world.

"We're going shopping!" Phichit announced as he disconnected his mobile from the wall charger. "I have a full battery and a million photos to take!"

The day would be long, Yuuri realized.

* * *

"Why do _I_ have to be here for this?"

"It is your elder brother's birthday. He is twenty-two years old and one more step closer to taking the throne," Mila said as she pinned the fabric around Yuri's midriff.

"But why do I need _new_ clothes? I have millions of clothes. Why can't I just pick one of _them_?"

Mila sent him a blank stare through her red fringe. "Because leopard prints are not a welcome sight in his highnesses' eyes."

"Well Victor walks around in bright fuchsia most of the time, so what does _he_ know about fashion?" Yuri sputtered, hissing when she accidentally stabbed him with a pin.

"Not much admittedly, but as it is his birthday, he gets what he wants."

Yuri huffed. "When it's _my_ birthday, I better get to decide what he's not allowed to wear. He'll find himself clad in black all night long."

Mila gave a giggle. "He'd hate that."

"I know."

* * *

"What about this one?!"

Yuuri grimaced at the very poor collection of colors that Phichit was holding out to him. Phichit had already found his outfit for the ball. It was a red and gold ensemble, and it looked lovely against his dark skin. For a moment, Yuuri's childhood crush on his friend had come back full force. But only for a moment.

Anyway, Phichit was now focusing on Yuuri, who simply wanted to get everything done and over with. But for some reason, Phichit kept grabbing the most colorful things he could find. And while Yuuri liked colors, he didn't exactly like to stand out all that much.

The current outfit looked like something a parrot would gladly wear. Or maybe a poor parrot was sacrificed in the making of it. Either way, it was hideous.

"What about this one then?" Phichit asked, shoving a new outfit at him.

This one was a black one piece, with an odd design on the back that was covered in sparkles. Yuuri wouldn't even consider putting it on, it was that terrible.

Phichit pouted. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"Something simple that won't stand out too much. Something that won't make me look brutish, but not too feminine either. A proper mixture to keep people guessing would be nice."

One of the workers who had been helping them since they walked into the store, gasped. "I think I know just the thing!"

She scuttled off, face bright with excitement as her blonde hair bobbed from side to side.

"She's been trying to sell this particular ensemble for weeks," one of the men stated as he leaned agasint the wall. "No one has wanted it though because it wasn't girly enough, or wasn't manly enough."

The woman returned, holding out a wooden hanger that was covered in a bag. She set it on the nearest empty hook and unzipped it very slowly, revealing pitch black fabric that was covered in crystals that had been carefully sewn on instead of glued.

"These are _actual_ crystals too," she added, removing the bag completely so that Yuuri could get a good look at the offering.

The right arm was mesh, the holes almost too small to actually see. The mesh spread over part of the chest area, and met in the middle at the waist, with the rest of the fabric which Yuuri found was soft to the touch.

It was also a one piece, but it didn't feel odd to him. It looked like something he wouldn't mind wearing, actually. There was an open skirt attached around the hip area, which would give the impression of a dress if looked at from behind. However, it did not continue around the front, and was cut expertly, and sewn so that it would flare out naturally without having to be starched.

"It comes with matching fingerless gloves!" the woman told him, withdrawing the objects from the bag.

"I want to try it on."

It ended up fitting perfectly.

* * *

"Victor, you need to start getting ready for the ball!"

Victor Nikiforov sighed, wishing he could just continue to skate for a little while longer.

"Yakov, can't I stay here a little while longer?"

"No," the old man answered, facing unmoving and unrelenting.

With a sigh, the prince stepped off the ice and quickly set to removing his skates. He'd hoped that he could get some practice in before he had to waste his evening entertaining people, but it appeared that today was not the day for that. Not even hiding did him any good if Yakov found him so easily.

"Do not use the shower here," Yakov instructed. "We cannot afford for you to be caught up in any drama. Not today of all days."

Victor had heard this many a time before, but that didn't mean he wanted to keep hearing it. One would think that the message had been drilled home after the hundredth time, but apparently, Yakov didn't trust Victor's brain to keep track of his orders and advice.

When they stepped outside, Victor was careful to present the gorgeous playboy to the waiting people. As always when he went somewhere, people found out and would crowd around the area in hopes of getting at least a small glimpse of him.

And as always, Victor had to put on his most charming smile and pretend that he enjoyed their attention. Sometimes he had to shake hands, other times he might have to give a photo. It was the norm for him, but that didn't mean that he liked it.

Once they were safely inside the limousine, Yakov asked, "Do you have everything prepared for the ball?"

"Yes," Victor sighed. "I decided to go with the fuchsia ensemble instead of the blue one."

He could see Yakov's wince, and smiled in return. It was one of the few types of payback he had and damn it all would he take as much as he could get!

"At least you cut your hair," the older man relented. "It would do well for Petersburg to have an effeminate prince."

"Who cares if I'm effeminate? I look good in dresses as well as trousers."

Victor knew it was the old man in Yakov, who balked at such ideas and actions. The beliefs from his young years still resting heavily in his mind. But just because Yakov didn't like the thought, didn't mean Victor wouldn't do it.

Victor had simply felt that it was time for a change. He could grow his hair out any time he wished, he just didn't want the hassle of the upkeep.

Pulling out his mobile, the young prince sent a text to Yuri, to see how he was faring.

**I will kill you.**

**Mila said I wasn't allowed to wear animal prints.**

**Your hair is in for it.**

Victor grinned at the responses. He looked forward to Yuri's revenge. At least he could count on his darling little brother to keep things interesting around the castle.

**Don't be like that, Yuri! ^-^**

The reply was almost immediate.

**Fuck off, Vicky!**

* * *

"Yuuri, can you help me tie this sash around my waist? I don't think I'm doing it right."

Yuuri took the golden fabric from his friend and motioned for the other to turn around. Carefully, so as not to tear the very expensive fabric, he looped it around Phichit's waist and pulled it a little lower so the left side rested high at the waist and the right side dipped just below the hip. He then began the very careful process of folding the fabric until it rested perfectly on its own.

Phichti thanked him and added one last touched to his appearance, a sapphire brooch a little below the right hip, directly in the center of the gold. It was a random placement, yet it seemed to suit the red and gold somehow. Yuuri would never understand Phichit's ability with clothing, nor did he really want to.

"You look good," Yuuri complimented, because indeed, Phichit looked very good. Phichit always looked good though, so he really shouldn't be so shocked.

"You as well. Put the gloves on, I want to take a selfie with you!"

Rolling his eyes because it was _always_ the selfies and the social media with his dear friend, Yuuri quickly slipped the gloves on, enjoying how they complimented the outfit so nicely. From a distance, the entire one piece gave the idea of armor, with its sharp edges and crisp lines. Yet upon closer inspection, the fabric accented Yuuri's slight curves very nicely, making him appear soft, and making him feel attractive, which wasn't something he was used to.

"Don't forget your contacts!" his friends reminded and he smoothed his hair to the side until it was parted perfectly.

"I know, I won't!" His glasses probably would have ruined the entire outfit if he wore them. And not just because the colors would clash. They were big, and dorky, or so his sister informed him. They made him look unassuming though, which was why he kept them instead of getting a new pair or just wearing contacts all the time.

Phichit was forever lamenting his desire to remain inconspicuous.

Once they were in and Yuuri could see clearly, he found Phichit standing in front of him, holding a bottle of hair spray.

"Not too much, I promise," the other began. "Just enough to get your hair to lie back flat. Your hair isn't long enough for me to pull back, so this will have to do."

Phichit worked for a few moments, one hand fiddling with a comb and the other spraying every few seconds. When he deemed Yuuri ready, he then washed his hands, slipped his own fingerless gloves on, and took out his mobile.

They ended up taking over one hundred selfies with various filters before Phichit found the one he liked the most. He typed out a small message to all of his followers, tagged Yuuri in the photo as well as his family members, and pressed 'Upload'.

"Now we can go."

Some days Yuuri wondered if Phichit would marry his mobile.

* * *

The ballroom was quaint, just as Victor had wanted it. While he adored modern technology and the like, sometimes he liked to envision himself in a far away time where his life wasn't constantly being assaulted by texts and little bings of his mobile every few seconds.

The color scheme was to compliment his chosen attire for the evening, and he could tell from the various looks, that people were properly appalled, not that he cared. It was his birthday after all.

Victor greeted his guests at the behest of his mother, whose face was clearly demanding. He didn't wish to upset her. Annoy her, yes, upset her, no.

"It's a pleasure to know that all of you wished to spend the evening with me," he told the audience, his charming smile in place. "I hope you all can enjoy the evening, and most importantly, just have fun."

The next part of the evening consisted of him having to greet every single person that had come to the ball. It was usually passed with a bow to the men and kisses upon the hands to the ladies. And unfortunately, some people were a little too grabby for his case. However, that was why he had people like Georgi and Yakov standing on either side of him.

After almost an hour of greeting everyone, the ball officially began what the orchestra starting up the playlist that Victor had set up for them. As it was his birthday celebration, only the songs that Victor wanted to listen to it would actually be playing. And Victor didn't care if most people were not interested in his musical selection, he simply wanted to enjoy himself to the best of his ability while he could.

"I can't believe you have them playing Gangnam Style," Yuri grumbled from beside him.

Victor grinned. "As the original wasn't considered _proper enough for the ball_ , I had to improvise."

"Let me guess, you 'improvised' with every song, didn't you?"

Placing a hand over his heart, Victor sent his younger brother a look, and asked, "Now why would I do something like that?"

"To annoy mama and papa, that's why. You _know_ they don't like it."

Indeed. If they had just opened their hearts to the integration of foreign musics and foods, then they took could be as accepting as Victor.

He felt no shame.

"So, Yuri, have you seen Mila by any chance?" Victor teased, enjoying how the boy blushed when thinking of his friend/servant.

The boy flushed as expected, and looked away. "No, but Chris is slipping through the crowd and coming this way."

Victor stiffened immediately and looked around for a reason to flee. He found it, standing beside the refreshments table on the other side of the room.

"I think I'm going to go and say hello to Sara. She's looking quite lovely this night, and her brother is nowhere to be seen!"

He took off immediately, ignoring Yuri's chuckles from far behind him.

"Flee as fast as you can, Vicky!" the blond called out.

* * *

"Phichit, we are late!"

"Fashionably so. Besides, we aren't the only ones so it really doesn't matter."

It was true that they were not the only people late, as shown by the line formed in front of them, and the people lining up behind them, but Yuuri hated to not be on time!

When they got to the guard, Phichit handed over his invitation, and winked at the man as they were allowed entrance.

"What now?" asked Yuuri.

"Now we fetch ourselves something to drink and then we mingle a bit."

The ballroom was fanciful, the large, silver chandelier hanging in the center of the room was full of candles and not lightbulbs. There were silver candelabras on every table, holding fuchsia candles, and a full sized orchestra was in the far left corner beside a red velvet rope. Each musician was dressed in fuchsia and black.

He could make out the music to be a classical rendition of a modern pop song, and had to stifle a giggle. He'd never thought of the song in such a way before, and he probably wouldn't ever think of it the same way ever again.

"Yuuri."

Said teen jumped a bit as something warm and uninvited rubbed against his ass. Turning, he found himself faced with none other than Chris Giacometti. Or rather, he-who-loved-to-grab-asses-at-any-chance-he-got.

"Hey, Chris," the brunet murmured as he stepped away and angled himself so the other did not have easy access to his posterior again. "How are you?"

"Quite sad. I figured you'd come to visit me at some point, but you haven't even called, Yuuri."

"Chris!"

Thank God for Phichit!

"Chris, take a selfie with me!"

It was alway the selfies with him!

"Phichit, you are looking ravishing this evening," Chris said, focusing his attention on the other, allowing Yuuri to breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry to tell you Chris, but my mobile and I are in an exclusive relationship! Lean in a bit more."

Yuuri watched as the two posed, though Chris was practically grabbing himself instead of actually posing. Still though, the photos they came out with were good, and got Uploaded to Instagram immediately.

"So Yuuri, do you still skate in your free time?" asked Chris, taking a sip of the wine he had swiped off a passing server's tray. The wine was being served separately compared to all the other beverages.

"Yes. You?"

"Skating on the ice is so _erotic_. I love it."

Yuuri knew all about Chris' love for skating. The last time that had shared a rink, they ended up having to wait for the ice to be cleaned and dried because Chris' libido acted up at the worst of times!

"I love it too."

Phichit held up his mobile, displaying the photos that had finally Uploaded. "I love skating almost as much as I love taking selfies!"

Yet the selfies obviously meant more to him than the ice did.

God, did Yuuri adore his strange friend.

* * *

"Yurio!"

"Damn it, Vicky, you know I hate being called that!"

Victor wasn't paying attention to him though, which annoyed him more than being called by his stupid nickname. _Any_ of his stupid nicknames.

"What are you staring at?" he demanded, looking around for whatever it was that had caught his older brother's attention so thoroughly.

"Yurio, I think I'm seeing an angel and I don't know what to do!"

He finally caught on to where Victor was staring and found himself eyeing up two brunets on the other side of the room. One was making a bold statement on dark crimson and bright gold, while the other stood out almost just as much despite how black his clothing was. It was the gems that made him stand out though. They shined in the light of the candles.

"Which one are you looking at?" asked Yuri, eyes fixated on the red one.

"The cute one."

"Which one?"

Victor paused and sent a smug look in Yurio's direction. "You think both are cute, huh?"

Flushing, the fifteen year old shook his head. "I-I never said anything of the sort!"

"But you didn't deny it, which means you agree!" sang Victor. "I'm talking about the black one. The one that looks like the personification of the sky at midnight."

God, Victor was getting poetic. That wasn't good.

"I think he looks like a pig."

Victor snorted. "No you don't and we both know it."

Just then, the two men they were both staring at, turned and caught their eyes. Or rather, the one Victor was ogling was staring at Victor as if he was something he'd never seen before, while Yuri ended up getting a wink from the red one.

Yurio turned away, face no doubt flushed a morbid shade of pink.

"Oh God, his eyes look like melted amber," said Victor voice light and full of amazement that Yuri had never heard from him before.

Victor was already smitten and he hadn't even talked to the piggy yet.

"You realize that mama and papa wouldn't be happy with such a relationship, right?"

"Who cares? By the time they'd find anything out, I'll already have succeeded the throne."

True. Victor was terribly good at keeping secrets. Like how their parents knew nothing of his former trysts. And boy were they numerous!

"Do what you want, just don't get caught," Yuri decided, folding his arms with a huff.

Victor gave him a smile that he usually reserved for the public. The fake one. "I never get caught, dearest brother mine."

He didn't, so there really wasn't a need for Yuri to worry. But the didn't mean that he wouldn't. Their parents were just a little too old-fashioned despite not really being so old themselves.

All they had to do was wait for Victor to become the king, and then everything would be okay.

Victor suddenly made a low and pathetic sound. "He looked away."

God, he sounded like a kicked puppy.

"Just go over and engage the little piggy in conversation!"

* * *

"Yuuri, I know you aren't prepared to hear something like this, but Prince Victor is eye fucking you like tomorrow isn't coming."

"Phichit!" the older brunet hissed, embarrassed that such words were being uttered about him in any sort of capacity.

"What? I'm just pointing out the facts. We could get Chris to come back over and explain it in greater detail if you'd like."

"No! No, we don't need Chris' expertise, thank you very much."

The last time Chris had 'offered' to explain something, Yuuri wasn't able to sleep for two days, and he had to take multiple showers until he felt clean once again. Chris had a certain type of vernacular that Yuuri hadn't exactly been prepared for at the time.

His vocabulary was also incredibly expanded concerning the subject of sex. Yuuri had learned many interesting words that day.

"Just so you understand, his icy blue eyes are following your every movement."

Yuuri flushed at the thought.

"Dance with me!" Phichit insisted, making his friend blanch.

" _Why_?!"

"Dance with me to make him jealous! Maybe he'll finally come over then."

A Waltz was currently playing, and Yuuri sent a silent thank you to his mother for teaching him said dance when he was little. Also, his ballet instructor had helped him perfect his technique, so she deserved some gratitude as well.

Phichit swung him onto the dance floor, despite the fact that most couples were only male and female, not that either of them really cared.

Phichit was a talented dancer both on and off the ice, and it was always fun to skate with him, so dancing with him wasn't all that different.

They followed the pattern of the other dancers, not making a big deal of the fact that they shared the same gender. Though Yuuri could tell that some people were certainly scandalized, but they weren't paid any heed because Phichti didn't live his life according to people's expectations of him, and Yuuri was fine with ignoring them.

"He is still, staring at you," Phichit murmured into his ear on a turn. "He also looks frustrated, which is good."

"What about his little brother?"

"He just smacked Victor upside the head and gestured to the dance floor. Us in particular."

They twirled again, and Yuuri got a good look at Victor Nikiforov, who was rubbing his head and pouting at his little brother.

Strangely enough, the older man was cute in a sense. Not the sexy man on the posters in Yuuri's room. Just a normal guy with a cute pout.

Icy blue looked up then, meeting Yuuri's own gaze for a moment, before Yuuri was twirled away then, the connection breaking.

He felt breathless. "I think he likes staring at me."

Phichit gave a low snort. "He _sure_ does. More than Chris apparently."

"Don't make me step on your foot."

"Save that for later. These shoes are far too nice to ruin yet."

Yuuri would _definitely_ remember later.

* * *

"Yurio, how do I ask a man to father my children?"

"You're gross," his little brother replied, looking faintly disturbed, not that Victor cared.

"This is honestly not the first time I wished I could be a woman, though it is indeed the first time I've wanted to have someone's children."

Yurio's face contorted in further disgust. "I thought you wanted _him_ to have _your_ children?"

"Either or," the elder prince shrugged.

"Go and dance with the piggy already! I'm sick of hearing you go on and on about his eyes and his ass!"

"I said nothing about that perfectly sculpted-"

"You're doing it right now. Just go ask him to dance. It can't hurt your image any more than anything else you've done in your life."

"Fine."

Victor drew himself up and stalked off, basically running on borrowed confidence at the moment. He'd never felt this nervous at the prospect of meeting someone before. However, no one had ever caught his eye like the young man in the black one piece.

Nearing the two who had finally stepped off the dance floor in order to fetch themselves some refreshments, Victor almost turned around and fled. If only because he suddenly felt very inadequate, which had never happened to him before.

"Hello, Prince Victor," the red one greeted as he neared. "Happy birthday." Victor was relieved. He didn't have to be the one to break the ice.

The other man gave a small smile and a wave and softly said, "Happy birthday."

His voice wasn't exactly low, but not high either. It was perfectly in the middle. Victor thought it was the most attractive sound he had heard in years.

"It seems I'm at a disadvantage here, gentlemen. Might I know your names, please?"

"Phichit Chulanont, of the Yu-Topia Chulanonts," the red one stated and gave a low bow. Victor had heard of his family. They dealt mostly in law from what he'd heard. Victor shook his hand and gave a small smile.

"I'm Katsuki Yuuri, of the Yu-Topia Akatsuki Corporation."

It he was correct, Katsuki Mina was the queen of Yu-Topia, meaning that this young man was somehow related to the royal family. Though what truly caught Victor's interest was the fact that everyone knew the Katsuki's were deeply integrated in the sports and entertainment of their kingdom, controlling almost everything available in the small country.

Unlike with the Chulanont, Victor took Yuuri's hand and placed a kiss on the knuckles.

"Might I bother you for a dance?"

Both Chulanont and Yuuri exchanged looks, and for a moment, Victor worried that he was to be denied, but then Yuuri sighed and gave a small nod, a flush working its way up his cheeks.

"I'd like that very much."

At the risk of sounding corny, Victor said, "I'm so thrilled you agreed!"

He proceeded to lead the other man out onto the dance floor and swung him around into a Waltz that was borderline sexual.

* * *

Yuuri could not believe that all of Phichit's planning for the evening had somehow paid off. He honestly didn't think that humoring his dear friend would truly have anything happen, but apparently he shouldn't doubt the other ever again.

Victor Nikiforov had been staring at Yuuri for nearly ten minutes before he had come on over. He then asked Yuuri to dance, which wasn't something Yuuri was used to.

"So Yuuri, what are your hobbies, What do you like to do for fun?"

Startled, Yuuri sputtered out an answer.

"I-I like to skate at my family's rink and go for runs when I need to think. Sometimes I'll go to the ballet studio and practice for a while to clear my head."

Victor gave a low hum. "I too love to skate. I find it to be relaxing, just me and the ice."

"Yeah. As if nothing can bother you."

Victor smiled then. A smile that was much different than the ones he usually used when modeling or giving speeches. This one seemed warmer. Freer in a sense. Yuuri wanted to see it for as long as possible.

"Precisely, Yuuri."

They danced in silence for a few more moments, before Yuuri couldn't help but blurt out, "I love your outfit for the night."

Victor quirked a brow. "Truly? Almost everyone I know hates it. I've gotten nothing but pitiful stares because of it."

"You make it look amazing," Yuuri admitted, flushing again when he realized how backwards the compliment was. But truly, he was certain that the fabric would look dull and bland without Victor wearing it, so he wasn't going to take his words back.

"I happen to like your taste in clothing as well. You're the only one person who wore a one piece like my brother and I did. Do you know what they say about minds that think alike, Yuuri?" Victor asked, bending down slightly so he could look into Yuuri's eyes from a closer perspective.

"What?"

"That they are great, and would make a good team."

Unable to help himself, Yuuri pushed in a little closer and asked, voice almost breathless, "And do you think that we would make a good team, Victor?"

"Oh Yuuri, I think we'd be the _best_ team of all."

Honestly, Yuuri thought the same.

"But if we're on the same team, wouldn't that put everyone else at a horrible disadvantage?"

"Who's to say that I care about anyone else?"

Victor spun him around in the last second and dipped him. The song ended then, with both men breathing just a little more heavily than normal, because their breath wasn't taken away just by the dance.

"To be honest, I don't really think I would care if anybody else was at a disadvantage either," admitted Yuuri.

"Good."

Victor righted both of them and took Yuuri by the hand, leading him from the room as smoothly and quietly as he could manage.

* * *

"It seems that my brother has decided to take your friend to our private ice rink," Yurio said as he sidled up beside the man in red.

"If he thinks that is going to win Yuuri over, he'd completely correct!" the red man laughed.

Yuuri. He and the piggy shared a name. Good fuck, the world wasn't fair!

"And how are you on this night, young prince?"

"Bored," admitted the blond. "Also, this damn outfit glitters far too much for my liking. Then again, Victor chose the fabric, so I'm stuck like this."

"I'm sure you'll get him back at some point."

"I _will_."

"Would you send me a photo when you do?" the red man asked, pulling out his mobile as he grinned.

Smirking, Yuri fished out his own mobile and set to exchanging numbers with the man.

"Gladly."

Victor's pink head would be all over the world by the time Yuri was finished with him!

* * *

"Have you ever pair skated before?" Victor asked as he laced up the other man's skates. Yes, he knew that the other most likely didn't need any assistance, but Victor could not for the life of him, keep his hands to himself. So he sought ways to fulfill his desires without breaching the other's privacy too much.

"Phichit and I often practice. I do figure skating and he does ice dancing, but we come together to pair skate now and then."

"That's good. I feel that pair skating with you will be the most fun I'll have in a long time, Yuuri."

Yuuri was flushed as expected, and Victor smiled in response. He liked that he had such an effect on the other. Also, the fact that Yuuri pushed back on his flirting from time to time, practically transforming into this new creature right before his eyes, was breathtaking.

And just now, Yuuri's eyes lowered a bit, lids only at half mast. "Please take care of me."

"Always."

For however long Victor got to keep him, he would take _very_ good care of the other.

Slowly, he lead Yuuri out onto the ice, allowing the other to get acquainted with his borrowed skates. Yuuri did just that, rounding the rink a few times and giving a few test jumps here and there. He smiled brightly, looking like a free spirit home in its element.

Carefully, the two came together, linking hands and matching their strides. Victor slowly spun Yuuri in place, and beamed when Yuuri allowed himself to be twirled. He was just the perfect height for this, his one leg crossed over the other as Victor twirled him repeatedly.

Yuuri slowed eventually, and Victor caught him around the waist, bringing him along. Yuuri adapted easily, and lowered himself to one knee as Victor guided them both across the ice.

"You're very good at this," the brunet murmured.

"I make little Yurio practice with me. He gets frustrated, but I think he secretly enjoys all the attention."

Honestly, Yurio was far too cute for words. He thought himself a tiger, but he was really just a kitten.

"Want to try a throw?"

"Sure."

* * *

"A man! You disappeared with a man!"

Victor rolled his eyes. He and Yuuri ended up having to part ways, but they had exchanged numbers before Yuuri left, therefore the evening couldn't be considered a loss in the least.

Unfortunately, his father had noticed Victor's sly disappearance from his own party and had a very many unpleasant thing to say about the situation. Personally, Victor felt that he was overreacting.

"Yes. I've done it many times before, father. And unlike those other times, I actually made friends with this one and I intend to keep in contact with him."

The older man sputtered, completely taken aback by his son's words. Not that Victor cared all too much.

His coronation was set for a month's time from his birthday. He would only have to put up with this for a little while longer.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to bed now."

Victor left as quickly as he could, mind racing with thoughts of Katsuki Yuuri only.

Yuuri had indeed left him with his number, but more than that, Yuuri had done something shocking.

Wrapping his arms around Victor's broad shoulders, he'd asked a question that Victor hadn't understood at first.

"Do you know what your birthday means in my kingdom?"

Confused, Victor had shaken his head. He wanted to know though, because he always wanted to learn more about foreign lands.

"In my home, December twenty-fourth and fifth and considered romantic holidays for couples to spend together."

Victor clearly remembered how his body had heated at the revelation. Also, Yuuri's warm breath had ghosted across his ear and neck, making him shiver just a tad.

Carefully, Yuuri turned his head and placed a very telling and very serious kiss on the underside of Victor's chin, before wishing his a happy birthday for the second time that evening, and leaving Victor standing alone in the rink.

Victor was still flustered from the action, and merely thinking of it almost had him too aroused to move.

Yuuri was like a temptation and Victor wanted to savor every part of the other.

Throwing himself on his bed, Victor pulled out his mobile and proceed to check Twitter and Instagram for Katsuki Yuuri, and found himself Following his chosen on every social media site he could think of.

He proceeded to scroll down every post the other had ever made, and Like everything, whether he understood the reference or not.

There was no way that he was going to let Yuuri forget about him.

No way, no how.

"You're kind of pathetic," Yurio's voice sounded from the doorway. "You angered papa greatly. Is the little piggy worth that much to you?"

"Yurio," sighed Victor, "there will come a day when you will meet someone that you are willing to fight for. And when that day comes, I implore you to fight with everything you've got."

"God, he's made you so sappy! I'm out of here!"

One day his darling little brother would understand, but until then, Victor just smiled and let him complain.

* * *

"Yuuri has a boyfriend! Yuuri has a boyfriend!"

Yuuri choked on his tea as his friend Yuuko's triplets danced around him. He didn't know what they meant, but he was certain that they were wrong!

Yuuko was smiling. "You didn't see the photos that Phichit Uploaded, did you?" She sounded exasperated.

But no, he hadn't.

After a few seconds of scrolling, she shoved her mobile in his face, making him look at whatever Phichit had done this time.

They were of him. Him and Victor Nikiforov. Dancing at the ball, staring into each other's eyes as if there was no one else around. Completely enraptured in their conversation, with Yuuri's face a little flushed, and Victor's eyes twinkling with mirth.

He scrolled down the page, feeling the morbidity rising within him. Phichit had gotten so many photos! And if he'd only decided to post these seven, then he must have somehow gotten at least a hundred others saved on his mobile's memory card!

Yuuri wanted to _die_!

"Yuuri has a boyfriend! Yuuri has a boyfriend!" the triplets continued to sing.

"We aren't like that!" he tried to insist, though he knew there was no point.

Yuuko giggled. "Phichit sent me a photo of you both leaving the party. Where did you go, Yuuri?" she asked, voice teasing and light. And suggestive.

"We went to skate," the brunt admitted, fidgeting a bit under her stare. "He's very good at pair skating."

That had been the wrong thing to say. Yuuko and her three daughters all jumped up and squealed at the revelation. "You have a boyfriend!" they yelled simultaneously.

He did not! Though that didn't mean that he didn't _want_ to date Victor. That would be perfect.

"Have you called him yet?"

"Yeah," Yuuri admitted, plugging his ears to drown out the screams of excitement.

"What did you talk about?!"

"Usual stuff. Things we like and hate. Favorite bands. Our opinions on the environment."

Yuuko sighed and sent him a pitying look. "I'm going to have to teach you how to flirt, aren't I?"

"I can flirt just fine, thank you!"

* * *

"Yuuri!"

The teen turned around, finding himself suddenly assaulted by pink and grey.

"My darling Yuuri, I have longed to see you face to face!"

It was Victor. As in Victor Nikiforov was standing his family's rink, arms wrapped firmly around Yuuri's waist as he rubbed his pink head against Yuuri's own hair.

"Victor, what _happened_ to you?"

The other pulled back a bit and grinned. "Yurio was getting back at me for what I had him wear to my birthday celebration last month. I didn't think he'd do it, not that I mind. I look good in pink."

He really did, which _so_ wasn't fair.

"You came all this way, right after your coronation, just to see me?" Yuuri asked, directing the conversation to a new topic.

"Of course. As the new king, what I say goes, basically. Do you know what I say?"

"What?" Yuuri asked as their foreheads met.

"Same sex couples are about to become the norm, _that's_ what I say."

"Oh _really_?" Yuuri queried, brow arched in faux confusion. "And who is going to help you usher in this new era in your kingdom's history?"

"I was hoping you would, if you'll let me court you."

Yuuri was almost breathless, but he managed to nod, wanting nothing more.

"So long as you'll have me."

"That's quite a long time," Victor smiled before leaning in to kiss him for the first time.

Distantly, Yuuri could hear some giggling, squealing, and the occasional clicking noise, reminding him that they were not alone in the least.

"My king, I think we need to take this somewhere more private," he murmured against Victor's smooth lips.

"Where would you suggest?"

Yuuri's mind went straight to his bedroom, but he nixed that idea because there were still numerous posters of Victor on the wall. He'd need to take them down later.

"If I'm correct, there are some showers here."

Oh God.

As Yuuri was lead away, he could hear Phichit's voice rise above the loud chattering of the people in the rink, saying, "Instagram is going to love this!"

* * *

**A/N: DONE!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun! Check out my other Victuuri fics!


End file.
